Island for Two
by TaintedBloodLily
Summary: (Yaoi, EO3) Prince Issiah wakes up and finds himself lying on a beach. How did he get there? And why was Buccaneer Dylan lying next to him, holding his hand?


Title: Island for Two

Summary: Prince Issiah wakes up and finds himself lying on a beach. How did he get there? And why was Buccaneer Dylan lying next to him, holding his hand?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Etrian Odyssey franchise.

Author Notes: This came about after a little skit in the game. While sailing, you could stop and go for a swim. This one time my guild went swimming and Issiah didn't return and Dylan was the one who gave him mouth-to-mouth. Even the game ships these two.

This oneshot can also be considered to be connected to "Guilty Pleasures", although it could be considered a standalone. Doesn't bother me either way. Please read and let me know what you think.

* * *

The steady sound of waves lapping at the sandy shore, raising and falling, was the first thing Issiah was able to recognise when he stirred from a deep sleep. He felt confused, a little bewildered, as he couldn't understand why he was hearing the natural sounds. Perhaps it was merely the remnants of a dream he couldn't recall. It was a beautiful, soothing sound nonetheless.

Issiah fluttered his eyes open, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. The light hurt his eyes, however, and he promptly squeezed them shut. When he opened them again, all he could see was endless blue.

Taking a moment to simply assess his current state, he quickly realised a few things. The first was that he was lying on his back, on something that was equally hard and soft. He also felt equally warm and cool. He wasn't completely comfortable, yet he wasn't entirely uncomfortable. It didn't entirely make sense.

The second thing he realised was that his body felt rather heavy, almost numb and unresponsive. He also felt rather fatigued. Like it would take so much effort to move.

However, there was an intense need to ensure that his limbs were in working order.

He tested his right hand, clenching and unclenching. As he did so, his fingers combed through something that felt like sand; a soft but coarse texture, nonetheless. He then curled his left hand, immediately realising that he was holding into something. Something warm.

Rolling his head to his left, Issiah blinked his eyes slowly, his vision gradually improving. There, lying next to him was Dylan, his hand clutching his. He was lying on his stomach, his right cheek pressed against the sand, strands of his dark hair gently floating in the wind. His mouth was slightly opened, small puffs of air passing his lips.

Issiah gazed at him in silence and in confusion.

He soon realised that he was lying on a beach, the sea water lapping at his feet.

A sense of fear gripped at him, his eyes becoming wider. He tried desperately to recall the previous events. The last he remembered was that he was sailing on a sturdy ship, riding the waves as a flock of seagulls followed, crying in the air. They were heading to Armoroad and to Yggdrasil Labyrinth.

Then…he remembered. His sister, Princess Cherrlyn, had confronted him on the bow. She wasn't happy. She spoke to him about Dylan.

She asked him questions.

"Why wasn't Dylan fawning over me? Why is he spending time with you? Why haven't you ordered him to be my protector?"

She then started to make outrageous accusations.

"You're purposely keeping us apart! You're threatened by him! You're putting your petty jealous before my happiness!"

Finally, as she always had done, ever since they were children, she made demands.

"Stop this nonsense right now! Stop getting in-between us! Order him to protect me!"

Cherrlyn started to shove him, trying to push him into submitting to her demands. She was frustrated, angry. Her pride had been hurt by Dylan's disinterest in her. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know how to deal with rejection. She had never dealt with it before in her life.

When Issiah refused to say anything, neither agree nor deny her, she grew increasingly angry. She gave him one last, resolute shove. Using all her strength.

Then…Issiah remembered the unsettling sensation of falling. There was nothing preventing him. He felt detached from his body, not fully comprehending what was happened. There was a start cry of his name.

After that, he hit something hard and everything went black.

Nausea tightened his stomach. He had fallen overboard. His sister, Cherrlyn, had actually pushed him overboard. It couldn't have been intentional, was it? No, it couldn't have been.

But…why was Dylan with him?

Had he…jumped in after him?

Issiah parted his lips in an attempt to say Dylan's name, but it came out as a hoarse whispered. He swallowed thickly and tried again. "…Dylan…" He squeezed Dylan's hand that was holding his, silently pleading for him to wake up.

Thankfully, Dylan's eyes fluttered open a moment later, his blue eyes gazing intently into Issiah's. Instant relief washed over him and he released the breath he had unknowingly been holding.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked him, his hand tightening around his.

Issiah took a moment to think, to mentally check himself over. He soon nodded his head. "I think so."

"Good."

Still keeping a firm hold on his hand, Dylan managed to push himself up off the sand. He shuffled toward Issiah, and Issiah found the strength to roll onto his side, curling toward Dylan. Their arms automatically sought each other out, holding each other close. Issiah was pulled into a sitting position, being cradled against Dylan's chest, his head resting against his shoulder.

"You…?" Issiah tried to ask him whether or not he jumped in after him. And why? Why would he risk his life for his?

"Of course I did," Dylan replied, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, giving a small sign of his usually confident and charming grin. "No one knows the sea better than I do."

Silently, Issiah gazed into Dylan's eyes. He gently trailed his fingers along Dylan's jawline, indicating for him to lean down, to come closer. And Dylan did just that. He lowered his head, pressing his mouth against Issiah's, kissing him. This kiss wasn't as passionate as their previous kisses, but it was deeper, warmer. It was heartening and soothing.

"The others will find us," Dylan said, firmly and with reassurance as he rested his chin against Issiah's brow. "We just have to wait."

All Issiah could do was nod his head.


End file.
